


Under the Spreading Chestnut Tree

by DrunkFujoshi



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Torture, metal gear solid v spoilers, shameless 1984 refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkFujoshi/pseuds/DrunkFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ “Two plus two equals five…” Ocelot says quietly to himself.  Just an odd little mantra he’d found himself saying when he’s found himself out of sorts which… for some reason he can’t figure out, has been occurring more than often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Spreading Chestnut Tree

He has the same dream. He’s in room 101, but in a cruel twist, he’s been restrained to his own interrogation chair. Faceless men grab him and he fights them futilely as they bring over a wire cage and begin to strap it to his face. Inside, rats frantically dart around inside. Hungry-no, starving. Every time is the same. He begs them to stop, screams, cries, but they continue to fit the cage on his face, the rats and their orange teeth closer and closer to his face. It won’t matter what he tells them. That’s not what they’re after. He could give them his intel, all his connections, confess to all his crimes and those rats will still chew right through his face. He knows what they want to hear. He knows it’s the only thing that will make them stop. “DO IT TO JOHN!” Ocelot screams. 

He wakes up in a puddle of his own sweat. Breathing as if he’s emerged from a dark pool of water. 

“You ok?” Mumbles a voice besides him. 

Ocelot mentally kicks himself. He dislikes showing such vulnerability, especially to him. “It’s fine Boss..” he can’t bring himself to call him John at the moment. “Just phantoms”   
He swings his legs over the side of the bed, careful not to accidently step on DD who appears to still be asleep in spite of the commotion. Naked, he walks into the adjacent bathroom. 

Ocelot started having that damn dream around the time Snake had rescued Miller. At first he thought it was some internalized guilt over Miller’s capture and torture at the hands of the soviets, but that had been several months ago, and the dream still continued. 

Turning on the sink facet, he splashes water on his face, glancing up to look into the mirror. Ocelot closes his eyes, and starts to concentrate on his breathing, “Two plus two equals five…” he says quietly to himself. Just an odd little mantra he’d found himself saying when he’s found himself out of sorts which… for some reason he can’t figure out, has been occurring more than often. 

He turns off the sink facet and walks back into Snake’s quarters where he’s relived to see that the other man has already fallen back asleep. The dreams have happened when Ocelot’s alone in his quarters, legs kicking at a startled DD, arms flailing in a bed where Snake has already gone. He’s almost mortified to have had that happen in front of Snake.   
As he settles back down, he wonders the last time he lost his composure in front of Snake… must have been –

_“John.”  
He’s sitting up now in the hospital bed. Face scared and tired, beard and hair both badly in need of a trim but awake, alert. That one blue eye looking at him and he gives a weak smile“….kept you waiting huh?” _

_Ocelot hugs him. All his barriers gone. His arms around him as if they’re the only thing preventing Snake from slipping back into that damned coma._

_He hears him chuckle and feels a hand on his back. Just as strong and reassuring as all those years ago. “It’s ok kid.”_

_Ocelot gives a relived laugh that’s muffled into Snake’s chest. “damn it John… you’re only nine years older than me”_

_And they both laughed like the past nine years had never happened.  
_

Ocelot blinks. That had never happened. The first time he’d seen Snake awake was after he’d crawled out of that ambulance. Being at Snake’s bedside as he woke up was a fantasy for a much younger version of himself that no longer existed except in those quiet, more intimate moments when he was just Adam and Snake was just John.   
He makes a mental note to start to take something for the bad dreams and settles himself back into bed. 

The reoccurring dream puts him on edge and Snake being out in the field for two weeks with minimal contact doesn’t help things. By the time Snake does return, Ocelot finds himself shooting one of the training targets into the sea and childishly storming off. A few hours later, and some mindless paperwork with DD at his feet, he decides he’ll act like an adult and report to Snake on some new information the intel team has discovered. His plans are interrupted when he’s ambushed by Snake on his way back to his quarters.   
“Didn’t realize you’d take it so badly I was gone for so long.” Snake has a chuckle in his voice, but he’s quickly snuck up on Ocelot and has his arm twisted behind his back and putting enough force on it that Ocelot squirms in discomfort “Still just as much a brat as you use-“ 

Ocelot takes advantage of Snake’s talking to dig on of his spurs into the side of Snake’s calve. The kick is enough to loosen Snake’s grip and Ocelot easily twists out, but Snake appears to have seen it coming, because he grabs Ocelot’s other arm and pushes him against the wall while he squirms in protest. 

“as I was saying…” Snake continues, using his free hand to grab Ocelot’s ass through his pants. “If you’re still a brat, I’m still ok with treating you one.” 

“You wouldn’t-“ but Ocelot’s protests are interrupted by a firm slap on his ass that causes him to grit his teeth. 

“Damn it Snake!” 

But Snake moves his hand around to the front of Ocelot’s pants “Good to see you still enjoy that.” He says rubbing his hand along Ocelot’s crotch while Ocelot squirms in what’s now less trying to get out of Snake’s grasp and more against his hand in arousal. Snake pulls his hand away from his erection and moves it up to his head, grabbing a fistful of Ocelot’s hair. “Looks like I’ll need to make up being away for so long.” He mutters into Ocelot’s ear. 

They manage to stumble back into Ocelot’s quarters, and Ocelot finds himself on his back with Snake straddling him. Both their cocks erect and rubbing against each other.   
Ocelot starts to roll over but is stopped by Snake’s bionic arm on his shoulder, pushing him back down. “I want to see your face.” The bionic arm digs into his shoulder, hard enough to bruise and Ocelot winces and finds himself bucking up against Snake. “I want to see how it looks when I fuck you this hard”

He feels Snake’s other hand under his ass. Fingers slowly working their way into him. He struggles to compose himself, but all that comes out is a moan. Snake fucking him was always Ocelot’s ideal mix of aggression and pleasure, and by this point, he knew exactly were to grab, where to kiss and where to bite in order to make Ocelot lose all composure. He sees a small smirk on Snake’s face as he attempts to fuck Snake’s fingers out of pure arousal. “Just as eager as you were all those years ago. Looks like you can handle me a bit better now though” 

Snake pulls his fingers out, repositions himself, and in one firm movement, thrusts into him. Ocelot cries out and digs his finger nails into Snake’s back as the other man continues to fuck him. Ocelot can only moan and run his hands down Snake’s back. It’s covered in an assortment of scars, some new, some old. When he was younger, Ocelot memorized them obsessively. He continues to run his nails up and down Snake’s back, not deep enough to draw blood, but enough that Snake might want to make sure he isn’t shirtless on his next mission. Stab wounds, bullet wounds, a few bite marks, Ocelot wraps his legs tighter around Snake’s torso as he’s fucked and moves his hands even lower down his back. There’s a scar on his lower right side of Snake’s back. Snake must have gotten it at a very young age, because he’s had it as long as Ocelot’s known him. Ocelot moves his hand around trying to feel for it. In his younger days, in his head, he always thought if Snake was replaced by an imposture, he’d know it by that missing scar-

It’s not there. 

It has to be there. It’s always been there, Ocelot would run his fingers across it, before moving them even lower and sinking his finger nails into Snake’s ass. He runs his hand along Snake’s back again. ..It’s not there. And for a second he panics.

This is not John.

“Ocelot?”

Snake has stopped and for a second there’s a look of concern on his face. “you ok?” 

Ocelot struggles to regain his composure. It’s been nine years, scars can fade, and of course he was going to overlook a scar when Snake was fucking him with such an intensity.   
“Yeh...” he moves his hand up to reassuringly stroke Snake’s face. … wasn’t there a scar there as well? Next to his good eye? Where is it? No. Ocelot struggles to not panic. He’s just tired. Snake being away for so long stressed him out, he’s over-looking things. That has to be it. 

“Adam.” 

Snake’s deep firm voice snaps him out of it, and in a rare moment of gentleness, he reaches out with his good arm and ruffles his hair. “What happened to that cocky kid with his military hair cut?” 

He leans forward and gently bites at Ocelot’s neck, for a second Ocelot forgets his panic and he gasps and winces. His reaction gets an amusing laugh out of out of Snake “All these years… and I can still make you do that” 

Ocelot relaxes. Snake is right. It’s Snake, no one can make him scream; make him beg the way Snake does. 

That night he dreams of Room 101 and the rats again. This dream is worse. The cage is attached to his face, the rats jump on him and start to tear his face to shreds. He’s able to scream “DO IT TO JOHN!” before they go for his tongue. 

He wakes up screaming this time. Thankfully, Snake has left already. He struggles to get his breathing under control. He’s not sure why the drugs and the self hypnosis isn’t working. The only time self hypnosis won’t take is if there’s already a self hypnosis in place, but that would mean…

Ocelot struggles to get his breathing under control “Two plus two equals five…” he says to himself. “Two plus two equals five…” 

He says the mantra in hopes of it stopping, but it doesn’t. The dream becomes more intense, more frequent and more graphic. The rats start to devour his face by the time he’s increasing his drug intake beyond what he was use to and he finds himself in his quarters one evening shaking and losing track of time. Hours seem to pass, but when the looks at his clock, it’s only been minutes. He knows he’s over-done it on the drugs and is badly in need of some thorazine to bring him back down, but he’s in no condition to leave his bed, let alone make his way to the medical platform. He lays in his bed shaking, barely cohesive and hallucinating about those damned rats, about Snake, about conversations he swore he had, but can’t for the life of him remember when.

“Ocelot”. A strong hand on his shoulder brings him back to reality and he jerks up, shocked to see Snake sitting on the side of his bed. He doesn’t bother asking how Snake managed to get into his quarters, the man was always good at sneaking into places he wasn’t suppose to be. 

Snake puts a hand up to his clammy forehead. “A bit late in the day for drug resistance training isn’t it?”

“Just feeling under the weather..” Ocelot lies. He doesn’t want to tell Snake about the dreams, the fears, the lingering suspicions that the man sitting next to him, the man who he’s sworn his life to, is an imposter, a man he’s selling out and double-crossing this very second. He tries to sit up in bed. “How long have I been out?” 

“A few hours. But I’ve been away two weeks and you weren’t at there to greet me with your usual tantrum when I’m gone this long.”

Ocelot feels a strong hand on his chest firmly pushing him back down to the bed. “Bet you’ve been up the two weeks I’ve been gone too… no wonder you’re out of it. Get some rest. I’ll be on base for the next few days.”

He feels the bed shift as Snake stands up. He reaches out and grabs Snake’s wrist with his bare-hands, the red gloves he normally wears, peeled off and left on his night-stand.

“John.” He looks up at him, almost frantic. “I never betrayed you.” 

Snake simply gives a small chuckle and pats Ocelot’s hand with his free one. “I’ve always counted on you. Haven’t I?” 

Ocelot fondly remembers Snake telling him that. _“Adam. I’m counting on you”._ But, when was that? After the hospital was attacked? No, it was in the hospital, but that would-

He struggles to remember when Snake told him that, but he finds himself drifting off into a dreamless sleep. For once he doesn’t have the dream, but something darker has replaced it. A song about a chestnut tree, and a vision of Snake looking at him. One with his arm still intact, no horn on his head and that scar on his lower back Ocelot was always so fond of touching. 

He wakes up in a sweat, shaking. Getting up, he walks into his bathroom and looks into the mirror. “Two plus two equals five.” He says to himself “Two plus two equals five”


End file.
